The Vampires
Vampires are immortal creatures that feed upon the blood of others. They will not perish by natural causes and are shunned by the light. Vampires, be they born or created, will be known as IMMORTAL CREATURES. A vampire will never die unless they are felled by one of their weaknesses. You will be able to read more on that below. However, born and created vampires do have slight differences in how they age. BORN VAMPIRES -- Vampires who are born will age normally until they turn 18. At this age, a born vampire will go through the ICHOR RITE in which they drink from their first Mortal, fresh from the vein. This fully ignites their vampiric abilities and it is at this point that a vampire can stop aging. Born vampires will stop aging when they drain their first human to the point of death. They will remain in this form until they are felled by one of their weaknesses. Many vampire birth-families do not allow their Fledglings to drain their first Mortal until they have mastered their thirst and their abilities. TURNED VAMPIRES -- Anyone turned into a vampire will stop aging in the form in which they are turned. If they are turned without a leg or missing an eye the vampirism will not heal those wounds. It will cure them of any illnesses or disease ravaging their bodies. Vampires are creatures that feed off of the life force of others. Their two main food sources are: blood and orenda. Orenda is essentially the “soul” or “aura” of another person. Both of these must be consumed through physical contact or through use of the abilities: BLOOD CALL and ORENDA DRAIN. The younger a vampire is the less often they will need to feed, though the exact amount varies from individual to individual. This is thought to be that traces of their "humanity" still lingers. An older vampire, over the age of 300, must feed daily. BLOOD CALL is the ability to call forth blood from a wound or force a victim to cough up blood for ten minutes. The user cannot command the blood after it has left the body. Most vampires use this to aid in their feeding. ORENDA DRAIN is the ability to drain a victim's orenda, their spiritual life force, through physical contact. The more intimate the contact the better. Victims will feel weak and dizzy, their powers weaken and in extreme cases they may even temporarily lose their powers. Draining will last until a victim is dead or released. Players must pick either blood or orenda as a vampire's primary food source. A vampire may eventually gain nutrients from both if such abilities are purchased. And, vampires may eat mortal food but they gain no nutrients from it. GOLD ° SUNLIGHT ° STARVATION REVENANT & CELESTIAL BLOOD °GOLD -- A metal that has soaked up a measure of the sun, touching it will burn a vampire's skin. If ingested it could kill them. °SUNLIGHT -- As a creature of darkness, the Vampire are unable to withstand sunlight. Being exposed to it will burn their flesh, over exposure will lead to death. °REVENANT & CELESTIAL BLOOD -- Revenant blood is poisonous to Vampire. Consuming it burns and will cause them to become physically ill. Celestial blood temporarily removes a vampire's abilities, leaving them completely vulnerable to their other weaknesses. However Celestial blood is also highly addictive to some vampires. °STARVATION -- Feeding is very important for a Vampire as they get older. A newly made or born Vampire will need to feed weekly for their first 300 years. However, the older they become the stronger their bloodlust and the more often they will need to drink. A vampire older than 300 years will need to feed daily in order to maintain their abilities. YOUR VAMPIRE DOESN'T HAVE TO FOLLOW THIS HIERARCHY! HOUSES -- Vampires collect themselves in groups known as Houses. Houses can be built of vampires within the same bloodline or even a group of vampires who have a similar culture or goal in life. In London there are three Canon houses which are based upon bloodline. Vampires are not required to join those but there are plenty of roles available for players wishing to join established groups. Loyalty to your House above all things is a prized trait among the vampires. The Main Houses of London are as follows: °Khora °Sanguinex °Dragul HIERARCHY -- Each vampire House operates under a hierarchy with the following ranks: °The Erus (oldest vampire in that House) °The Cordus (the Erus' eldest Fledgling or partner) °Pelagus (a member of a House) °Guests (any supernatural creature who is invited into the House by a Pelagus) °Vas or Pledge (vampires looking to enter a House who have not proved their loyalty yet) °Ichor Thrall (a creature sworn to a vampire through a ritual known as Enthrallment) Vampires are capable of reproducing with any other species with the exception of the REVENANT and CELESTIALS. All children born from a human and vampire will either be a Changeling or Human. It is impossible for a vampire to transform into anything else. However, a mortal, aberrant, or changeling may make the transition into vampirism. This will be explained below. The exact method of transformation can vary based upon player preferences, however, it must have the following component: the vampire must exchange blood with the victim three times. On the third exchange the victim must be drained near the point of death before they accept the vampire's blood allowing it to corrupt their system entirely. Please note that not everyone will survive a vampire transformation. The current mortality rate is 30%. Your Vampire does not need to use any of these abilities, but if you are giving your character restrictions please mark it in your application. All Vampire start with 5 ABILITIES + RESISTANCE #1. Abilities are broken down as follows: 3 Common Abilities + 2 Rare Abilities. There are also a handful of additional abilities which can be purchased after 5 IC posts. They are as follows: * BORROWED ABILITY -- Purchase an ability from another Path of Magic. Cap of 3 non-Dominus abilities per character. * STOLEN ABILITY -- Purchase an ability from another Species. Cap of 2 non-Super Rare abilities per character. * UNIQUE ABILITY -- Create your own ability which must be approved by the admin. (characters get 3 at time of application, new can be purchased for 300 points) °ACCELERATION - The user can move up to speeds of 60 mph. Whether or not their shoes survive the journey is up to you. °BLOOD CALL - The ability to call forth blood from a wound or force a victim to cough up blood for up to ten minutes. The user cannot command the blood after it has left the body. °BLOODLUST - The ability to instill feelings of bloodlust in others with their scent. Feelings last for ten minutes. °CAT-LIKE REFLEXES - Reflexes and reaction time are enhanced to superhuman levels. °COMPULSION - The ability to compel a victim to speak the truth and obey their commands for up to an hour unless released sooner. °ENHANCED SENSES - All senses are enhanced to superhuman levels. This INCLUDES the sense of touch turning into super strength. °HALLUCINOGENIC GAZE - The ability to create illusions by maintaining eye contact with a victim. Akin to hypnotism, the victim will be paralyzed and subjected to hallucinations of the caster's choosing for up to an hour. °HEMOKINESIS - The ability to manipulate blood once it has left a victim's body. Users can force blood to change shape or harden into blood crystals for weapons. Manipulation lasts for an hour unless it is released sooner. °ORENDA DRAIN - The ability to drain a victim's orenda, their spiritual life force, through physical contact. The more intimate the contact the better. Victims will feel weak and dizzy, their powers weaken and in extreme cases they may even temporarily lose their abilities. Draining will last until a victim is dead unless released sooner. °REGENERATION - The ability to heal wounds, illness, curses, and deformities that are not fatal. More serious wounds take longer to heal. °RESISTANCE #1 - FREE | OPTIONAL - Your character has resistance either to sunlight or gold. (characters get 2 at time of application, new can be purchased for 500 points) °ENDLESS BLOODLUST - The ability to instill feelings of bloodlust in others with their scent. Feelings last until the victim has killed another creature or the Vampire releases them, whichever comes first. Must have Bloodlust first. °FLESH THIEF - The ability to change one's appearance to that of another person they touched within the last 24 hours. The change is stable for up to an hour before fading away. Appearance, voice, scent, and aura are mimicked. °MENTAL MENAGERIE - The ability to deflect uses of compulsion, telepathy, dreamstalker, hallucinogen, & memory manipulation. °MIST - The ability to transform oneself into mist or a thick fog. User will be highly susceptible to air manipulation and other atmospheric disturbances. Transformation lasts for half an hour and a misted Vampire can travel up to speeds of 30 mph. °RESOLUTE - The ability to resist blood lust or other forms of hunger. The character could be bathed in the stuff and not need to drink or be surrounded by a rioting crowd and not feel anything. °ABSOLUTE RESOLUTE - The ability to resist Blood Master, must have Resolute. °TELEKINESIS - The ability to move objects with one's mind for up to five minutes at a time. The heavier the object the more extreme feedback must become. °TELEPORT - The ability to teleport from one location to another over a maximum of 500 miles, up to 1 passenger may be taken. °TRANSFORMATION - The ability to transform into a bat for up to one hour. This bat form will always be the same: pitch black with red eyes at the same size of one occurring in nature. No abilities can be used while in this form. °WALL CRAWLING - The ability to walk/crawl over walls and ceilings for half an hour unless released sooner. (can be purchased for 700 points after 10 posts) °SKIN OF THE DAMNED - Vampires with this ability can achieve a second form, one of nightmares. Beastly Senses, Blood Call and Orenda Drain have no limitation in this form. However, Vampires in this form cannot use any Resistance or Resolute. This form will last for an hour. °BLOOD MASTER - The ability to command other Vampires, Vampire hybrids, or those Blood Thralled to a Vampire. User can also resist Necromancy. CONDITIONAL: Vampire must be at least 500 years old to have this power. °SOUL MIRROR - Character is able to reflect all attacks set against them back at its castor be they mental, magical or physical. Character still suffers 50% of the attack but its caster will experience the full 100%. (Must have mental menagerie as a prerequisite.) °RESISTANCE #2 - Your character has resistance to both sunlight and gold. °ABILITY 5 -